


Three Isn't Company When One is a Cat

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chairman Meow is cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + chairman meow and sleep deprivation





	Three Isn't Company When One is a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer an anon up and figured I might as well post it on here, so here it is. For some reason I didn't write this in past tense like I usually do??? Probably because I'm so tired right now. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy!

Alec wakes up drowsily as he feels the weight shift on the mattress, and lazily reaches his hand out to find Magnus’ side of the bed unoccupied. He sighs sadly and cracks his eyes open just as their bedroom door shuts, shrouding the room in darkness once again from where a tiny sliver of light had slipped inside. It takes a moment for him to process what happened, but once he does he immediately throws the covers off of himself and sits up, slowly taking in a deep breath and rubbing his eyes.

A shiver runs down his spine as the cold air hits his torso, but he ignores it, grabbing the shirt that Magnus had thrown across the room sometime earlier in the evening and pulling it back over his head. He shuffles over to the door, his eyes still half-closed and his arms wrapped around his body, and peeks his head out. Magnus is nowhere in sight, so he opens the door fully and pads down the hallway, immediately spotting the swaying of the curtains from the wind that is entering through the open balcony doors. 

He can see Magnus staring out at the city, which is still just a little bit noisy despite the early hour, and a sleepy smile spreads across his face. Sitting on the ledge of the balcony is the stray cat that sometimes pays them a visit. Magnus cleverly named him Chairman Meow the first time he appeared, and the tabby seemed to be a huge fan of the meal he had conjured up for him. He came back at random times, always unexpected but always welcome. Alec has told Magnus over and over that they should just take him in and adopt him, but he insists that he doesn’t want to trap him inside.  

Alec steps out onto the balcony and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as soon as he’s close enough. Magnus doesn’t flinch, and Alec wonders if he knew he’d been standing there, or if he is just used to him waking up every time he slipped out of bed in the middle of the night. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Alec asks, looking over Magnus’ shoulder where his hand slowly slides across the cat’s fur. 

“I heard his bell,” Magnus deflects, leaning back into Alec slightly as he points to the small bell hanging from the cat’s collar. “I wanted to come say hello before he left.” 

Alec presses a kiss to his temple, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “You could always invite him inside. He can even sleep on the bed with us.”

Magnus chuckles softly, tilting his head as he considers for a moment, and then scoops the Chairman into his arms. The cat immediately starts purring, and Magnus lets out a pleased noise, gently stroking behind his ears. 

“You see?” Alec says, a weird sense of pride rushing through him at the sight. “You’re irresistible. Trust me, I know.” He unwraps himself from Magnus, who turns around and offers him a small grin. The chairman butts his head against Alec’s chest, and Magnus hands him over, placing him into Alec’s arms. 

“It seems as though we’re quite the team,” Magnus teases, his eyes crinkled with amusement as the Chairman sinks his claws into Alec’s chest. Chairman lets out a meow, as though he’s agreeing, and Alec laughs quietly. 

“Let’s go be a team in bed,” Alec deadpans, rolling his eyes when Magnus looks at him suggestively. “Not like that. I’m too tired to go into overtime right now.” 

“Alexander, how could you imply such a thing in front of our new child?” Magnus chides, pressing his hand to the small of Alec’s back as they walk back into the loft. 

“Shut up.” 

They settle into bed, the Chairman placed carefully beside them, and Alec sighs as Magnus’ warmth radiates across his back. He gives into the pull of sleep quickly, feeling strangely happy as the soft snores coming from their new companion act as a sort of lullaby.

He wakes up in the morning to two sets of cat eyes staring back at him, and he’s never felt more at home. 


End file.
